Signals From the Past
' Signals From the Past' is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Lighthouses rule! Especially on Ghost Hunters because they're always creepy and they're usually haunted. This week TAPS is checking out the Rose Island Lighthouse off of Newport, R.I. where there's some unusual activity going on. Then later the team hits the world famous Baseball Hall of Fame in Cooperstown, where supposedly some famous athletes just can't seem to move on. The night starts in Rose Island. There are barracks on the island that housed cholera victims exiled from Newport- many of whom never returned to the mainland. From inside the quarantine room of the barracks people have heard voices or felt uneasy. In the keeper's quarters of the lighthouse folks have heard footsteps and one visitor even has a photo that appears to have caught the reflection of an apparition. The locals think it's the age-old lighthouse keeper, Charles Curtis. The merchant room is first to get checked out by Jason and Grant. This is where a woman in a blue dress had been seen by many- making it hard to debunk as a trick of light. They spy a moving shadow and hear a noise, and they can only recreate it when Jason stands in front of the window between the kitchen and the dining room. They can't find it, but they go out and beckon the spirit again and hear the same noise. They do it again- and hear the noise again! They leave a camera behind in hopes that the entity will get curious and come out of the kitchen. The girls hit the top of the lighthouse where they hear strange but unsubstantial sounds. Britt and K.J. get a call from the bosses that they saw this big white mass at the end of the barracks on the DVR. The guys go outside to check it out while Jay and Grant EVP inside the barracks. They may hear faint voices, but they're not sure. Back at the keeper's quarters K.J. and Britt try open and close the window to try to force the door to open and close as a guest had claimed. Oddly enough, when they close up all the drafts a separate door opens and bonks into K.J. in a way they can't possibly recreate! The best evidence is found during analysis. The thermal imaging camera picked up a figure moving away from the building and on the IR camera there is a flash of light at the exact same moment! It simply cannot be explained. Then Kris drops some equally baffling research on them: she found a photograph of Charles Curtis, the former lighthouse keeper, and it looked remarkably similar to the image reflected in the photograph taken inside the quarters! Case 2 has the team hitting the Baseball Hall of Fame, opened since the 1930s. A key hotspot was in the 19th Century Gallery, which houses relics from as late as the 1790s, where supposedly the spirits gather after hours. In the Ted Williams exhibit, a guest heard the voice of the great slugger whispering encouraging words into his ear. In the gallery of plaques, people report hearing voices coming from the nearly 300 plaques of hall of famers. Do the hero's of America's game return to their plaques to relive the glory days? K.J. and Britt are in the Ted Williams area, they see a strange movement that the guys chase right into the 19th Century room- it was a large, visible shadow. Amy and Kris are in the fan's room, when they hear a door close but can only recreate the noise by opening the men's room door. K.J. and Britt hear scream-like noises from the plaque rooms. Overall, the hall of fame had some, but not overwhelming evidence of paranormal activity. But really, it's an awesome place so who cares if the all the visitors are alive or not? Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes